


His Own Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: McCoy finds Spock, suffering from the effects of Pon Farr, and they make a sort of friends with benefits arrangement, at least for now.





	His Own Lover

His Own Lover

“Spock!” McCoy admonished, as he hastily knelt on the bathroom floor, beside his friend, whom had collapsed there. McCoy feverishly ran scans of, and scanners over, Spock’s fevered body. “So, this is what I think it is, then? What I’ve been suspecting, and I’ve tried to talk to you about?”

“Yes. You are talking of Pon Farr, aren’t you? I do remember our recent conversations, Doctor.” Spock wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t altogether confident, either.

Bones jammed Spock with a couple of hypos; all the while, looking at him searchingly. “You could hardly call them conversations.” He stated, as he continued to call up yet more scans on Spock. “Well, only you would call them conversations! Why didn’t you say something, or make arrangements of some kind? You promised Jim and I that you wouldn’t risk your life again!”

“Pon Farr is hardly logical, Doctor. I am hardly logical. I never truly have been so.” Spock replied, quietly.

“Well, you’re not going to die!” McCoy gripped Spock’s nearest arm. “Not even if you want to!”

Spock winced, very visibly; physically, and emotionally.

“I’ll get you help! I’ll find you a prostitute, if I have to.” McCoy hooked Spock up to some portable bio-monitors, as he spoke to him.

“I would rather you didn’t have to.” Spock laid there still, and managed to look up at his friend and colleague, Dr. Leonard McCoy.

“I know.” McCoy was apologetic.

“Would you help me, Bones?” Spock was awkward in his phrasing.

McCoy stared back at Spock. “By help you, you mean? Sexual stuff?” McCoy was angry, but only at himself; for not speaking even more clearly. “Wouldn’t it be better if you actually asked that of the man you’re really in love with?”

“But I know that you appreciate the humanoid male form. Jim does not.” Spock scrambled to sit up as he talked.

“You should ask him about that. I’m not so sure.” Bones muttered.

“Not so sure of your orientation, your Bisexual, or Pansexual nature?” Spock shivered.

“I’m sure I’m Pan, sweetheart. It’s not that. You and Jim need to face facts about your attraction.” McCoy muddled through this conversation; astounded even, that Spock had the where-with-all, at this stage, to have it.

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” Spock didn’t quite yell his words, rather, he spoke them pleadingly.

“I think he might like you, too, Spock.” McCoy saw tears form in Spock’s eyes at hearing those words. “If I sleep with you; I’ll be betraying you both, in a way.”

“I cannot go to him. He is my Captain.” Spock managed to say.

“And, I am your Doctor.” Bones tried to keep his voice level.

“And, you have no wish to make love to me? You have no wish, even, to fuck me?” Spock asked Leonard H. McCoy.

“I didn’t say that, Spock. I honestly didn’t say that. I...” McCoy’s voice was having a hard time, as was his genitalia, by now.

“You would find fucking me to be acceptable?” Spock queried, and came to kneel on all-fours, looking right at McCoy.

“And, making love to you, too.” McCoy confided.

In the next nano second, Spock was kissing McCoy’s lips with his, groping him, and groping to be touched.

McCoy couldn’t help but respond, though, in a way, he hated himself for it because he was pretty sure his friend, Jim, loved Spock as much as Spock loved Jim. He was almost sure that Jim ws harbouring the same kind of feelings of love for Spock, that he, Len McCoy, was also harbouring for Spock. “What do you need from me, Spock?” McCoy managed to ask, as the pace they were currently going at, began to grind thier bodies upon one another.

“Your body.” Spock answered, “and,” he stuttered, “a corner of your affection.”

McCoy framed Spock’s face in his hands. “You have both, but be as gentle with me as you can.”

“Actually, I crave, at least, for this first time, to be the physically entered one.” Spock was shy in admitting this.

McCoy passionately kissed Spock, with his lips, hands, and fingertips, in reply. He grabbed at some nearby towels, and, helped Spock lay back upon them, hastily arranged, as they were. Between kisses, he mentioned to Spock, “I see that it’s true, about Vulcans self-lubricating.

“It is embarrassing.” Spock noted, nearly breathlessly. “I have always produced much more than I believe is normal for a Vulcan male. I cannot always control when it is produced either.” Spock found himself saying.

We’ll have great fun with it all, darlin’. No need for embarrassment here, whatever happens with you and your gorgeous body, I don’t want you going all ‘I’m not good enough’ about it. You are so very good enough - and, I trust you. What happens here is all about mutual consent. If you’re not happy about something, not enjoying something, I need you to tell me, just like I’m promising to tell you if I get uncomfortable.” McCoy pledged.

“We may meld somewhat.” Spock exposed his throat, to be kissed more by McCoy. “But our thoughts will be our own. I think I will be able to tell, even before you speak to me, if I am getting anything wrong- and, you, I believe, will sense what I need.”

“Hmm...” McCoy hummed against Spock’s skin, and moulded in to the embrace of his legs and arms. “Kind of like I already am, but even more so. I need some of your lube, Sweetheart. I’d like to touch you even more intimately, if you can confirm that you’re okay with that?”

Spock groaned with all his sexual need, and answered “Yes.” repeatedly, as his arms and legs encircled McCoy’s body, ever-more needfully.

McCoy touched Spock there, caressing him with awe, and need, and yet, pace. His own body trembled with a divinely sexual near-realisation, while blood flow kept his dick rock-solid, and his balls, dizzying, while hot and heavy. He was already ecstatic, euphoric, as he knew that he was not dreaming this sequence of events; the feel of Spock’s natural Lube, against his, and Spock’s, most private skin. Yet, it wasn’t their most private, was it, he realised giddily, as he couldn’t help but reach his coated fingers back around to his own anus, albeit, briefly, to coat himself there, in the promise and thrill, of knowing that tonight, he would also know what it was like to be fucked by Spock - and then, McCoy’s hands were back around to his front, coating himself more, before moving across to Spock, and stroking Spock’s entrance with his fingers - a sexual privilege and thrill in that act ‘alone’.

“I am ready.... I am ready....” Spock’s body moved for MCoy’s touch.

“I don’t know, darlin. I know that time does come in to this, thanks to your body clock, but I have to make sure I won’t hurt you. Have you ever even been with another humanoid male?”

“Not in several long years. Seven of them. After the Vafer Tor events, and when I knew that Jim was safe, I sought out the company of another male as soon as our shore leave made it possible.” Spock was breathing hard and heavy, much like McCoy, even though it was all ‘only’ from the inside touch of his careful fingers.

“You don’t have to wait anymore, not when you’re with me....” McCoy removed his skilled fingers from Spock’s channel. He pushed more of the towels under Spock’s arse, looking at him intently. They both knew what would be happening next.

And then, he was in. Spock could feel McCoy’s erect penis inside his ring of anal muscle - and, they both stilled with the reverie of it, but both wanted to move already, so badly.

“Keep going..!” Spock reached up, and pulled McCoy even more flush to him. “Keep at it, please!”

McCoy moved in deeper. “I know you have a prostate around here somewhere.” He crooned, with genuine affection.

“Ahh!” Spock’s breath was momentarily stolen from him by McCoy’s moulten sweet administrations. “Oh, Yes! YES! That’s it; There!”

“Oh, my God!” McCoy felt Spock squeeze him, felt Spock all around him, felt Spock with him. “Oh, Spock! Fuckin’ hell, Sweetheart, this is Heaven!”

“Thank you, Ashaya. Thank you!” Spock ‘s mind, body, and soul, pulsed this mantra with, and to, McCoy.

Their sacred skin slapped together, their hips’ moved because of each other’s wants and impulses. They grabbed at one another consentingly. This amazing flame was burning brighter, clarifying each of them, to the other. They chased its tail, greedily, together, but didn’t want the chase to end.

The noises they both knew they were making were absurdly delighting them both, though they were grateful for the partial sound proofing this bathroom had, and for the fact that Jim was taking shore leave on the planet which Enterprise orbited; as McCoy and Spock, were engrossed entirely in each other; and were unwaveringly enjoying the pull of each other’s orbit.

Their lips lingered, next to, and upon, one another.

“If you want to cum, Spock, don’t be afraid to. It won’t end there. We can keep making love even after. I know all about giving multiple orgasms, I promise you.” McCoy grinned.

As, I hope, do I.” Spock’s back was beginning to arch, and he clenched at Bones’ dick, trying to push himself down on it, despite wanting to hold back his own orgasm, to make it last longer.

“You’re amazing, Ashaya. I’m really loving this, trust me! I’m really loving you!” McCoy moved one of his hands down to stroke Spock’s genitalia to completion, as within Spock, he stroked the half-Vulcan(‘s) prostate to its climax. To Spock’s climax, and to his own.

The End? Written: 4th/5th October 2018


End file.
